cambion
by ke.roero
Summary: {This is an oc x canon ship} Kazuko and Inuyasha were best friends before the fifty year prison, can they still maintain what they had just as friends, or will it grow into a relationship.


"Where are we going?"

She looked over the yokai who was dragging her along with him. The toxic scent of exhaustion filling her lungs as he carried her away from the village.

His gray hair reflected the moonlight as the sound of cicadas chirping in the forests surrounding them saturated her senses.

The cold wind battering against her chest as she shivered. He halted and gave her his the top part of his fire-rat robe. The cambion's heart nearly stopping as his scent overwhelmed the poor succubus. The moon quickly hiding behind the clouds as loud screeches and groans echoed throughout the forest as she halted. She was nowhere near the village so she was guaranteed no safety, the only thing that stood between the demon that roamed the forest and the cambion was Inuyasha.

She reached out to help her battered friend as she was pushed away from the fight with a gust of wind. Her body hitting a tree as she choked out a loud grunt. Her eyes watering with pain as she dug her nails into the bark of the tree to keep her from being blown away with each harsh explosion that tossed her grey hair around. Hearing loud yelling and grunts as she clung tightly to the poor tree. Her body growing tired as she slowly let go of the tree. Her body aching as she violently hit each tree behind her. Finally getting away from the war zone as she was sprawled out on the grass.

Her thick and curly hair thrown all over the place as the faint sounds of her name echoed throughout the forest. Her body aching and sore as she lazily looked over to the perpetrator of the voice. Inuyasha quickly running over to the battered and beat up succubus, her breathing ragged as she slowly sat up. Pain erupting through her body as she grunted out, Inuyasha quickly helped her up.

Fixing her hair as she leaned on him for support. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly as she coughed harshly. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha clung tight to her and huffed out. "Well good because we still have to keep going." He said squatting in front of her as she slowly climbed on his back. "You just can't take a hint can you?" She asked him. Placing her head on his shoulder as he jumped off. Hopping along in the canopy the branches rustling under him as the wind rustled through their hair. Her brown skin shining in the moonlight as he chuckled. "No Kazuko, I can't." He said while the pressed on, the half breed on his back quickly falling asleep as he skimmed the treetops.

"Kazuko, Kazuko Tamako!" She quickly woke up, colliding heads with Kaede whining out with pain as she rubbed her sore forehead. Sitting up slowly as she looked at her bandaged body. Looking at the old woman as she huffed out. "What?" She asked as she scowled slightly. The pain receding as she slowly sat up. Sitting there nude and her body covered in bruises and love marks from her endeavors with other men. "What do you want Kaede?" She huffed out. Reaching out to grab her black robe sliding her arms into it as she tied a stained leather belt around her waist to conceal her breast.

Kaede looked at her shocked but shook it off. "Come outside." She said softly. Kazuko stood up and stretched. Looking for her pants as she found them balled up in the corner of the room. Sliding them on as Kaede looked back at her. "Have you no shame? Put something on under that." Kazuko looked over at her. Chuckling as she slid off her pants and put on her loincloth. "Better?" She asked her before she put on black bottoms fixing them around her waist as she walked outside the sun shining.

And she wasn't that fond of it.

"Why'd you call me out here?" She asked her Kaede looking up at her. "I just thought you'd want to see your old friend since you've been out of the village on some...trips." She said putting her hands behind her back before Kazuko heard loud yelling. The noise getting on her nerves before she picked up on a familiar voice and a feminine one yell, "Sit!" She quickly followed the noise and found him. Her silver-headed friend. On the ground rubbing his rear and dusting off his robe. The girl turning to look at Inuyasha only to look into Kazuko's eyes. She stood there awkwardly before Inuyasha turned and looked at her. Her vision blurring as she gazed deep in his orbs. "Ka-Kazuko?" He muttered before he charged towards her. Tackling her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her feet digging in the ground as she slid back from his force. "How are you-What? I thought you left the village." He said as he pulled back quickly from the hug as she let him go. "I couldn't, you brought me here. I practically grew up here." She said plucking her feet free from the Earth.

Wanting to catch up with her old friend, but also wanting to figure out who this girl was. She looked over his shoulder and pointed to her. "Kikyo?" He shook his head no. "That's Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha, confused as she peaked around his head to see the girl walking closer to them. "Who is she?" Kagome asked curiously shifting her weight between her legs as Kazuko slid to the side of Inuyasha. "Kazuko Tamako."

She said bowing slightly as she grinned. Looking at Kagome with a small smile as she stared at her. Her resemblance to Kikyo scared her. Standing up as she looked back to Inuyasha who was eyeing her neck. She stared at him before he pulled at her robe. Exposing her shoulder and collarbone riddled with bite marks and violet bruises down her neck. "What are these?" He asked looking at her his eyebrows furrowing as Kagome yelled sit once more. Inuyasha going face-first into the ground. Kazuko pulled back up her robe and fixed it, a scowl evident on her face. "I thought you grew out of that!" Kazuko exclaimed as she helped him up only to push him back down. "You don't look down a woman's shirt!" Kagome yelled out loudly as Kazuko glanced at her, her eyebrow-raising slightly as Inuyasha pushed her back. "Why not! I've already seen everything!" Kagome looked at him her face red as she yelled sit constantly. Inuyasha grunting as the charm worked its magic on the poor halfbreed. Kagome looked over at Kazuko with an unsure gaze.

"It's true." Kazuko said softly, Inuyasha standing up slowly leaning on Kazuko for support, huffing out angrily at Kagome as he turned to Kazuko. "I'm serious, what are these?" He asked a frown forming on his face as he let go of her shoulder once he was stable. She chuckled nervously and looked away, pulling Inuyasha away from Kagome. "So you know what I am right?" She asked him softly as he nodded slowly. "Yokai?" She sighed and looked at him. "Yes, what else?" He looked back at her. "A succubus?" "Yes, and do you know what succubi do?" "Sleep with men." She looked at him, chewing the insides of her cheek as he put two and two together. "You-" Kazuko covered his mouth as she sighed. "Yes Inuyasha, I do." Pulling her hand down as he looked back at her and pulled at her robe. "Why?"

Staring down her body as she looked at him and shuffled uncomfortably. "I need to live right, keep the urges at bay." She said softly as she rubbed at her arm softly. "But you're part human you don't steal their souls, right?" He asked softly. Looking out of her robe making eye contact with her. "N-No I don't do that-" "Then what do you do?" He asked bringing his hands to his side. "I just take their energy." He looked at her. "But don't you get tired after sex anyway?" He asked. "Yeah, but I take enough to where they can't do anything at all." He gazed at her body. "Why are you wrapped up?" He asked. She looked down her robe and gazed at her bandages. "Some sessions are-" She stopped there as she looked up and saw Kagome away from them Lady Kaede striking a small conversation with her. "Are what Kazuko?" Inuyasha pressured as she bit her lip. "A lot more than what I can handle." She mumbled just under her breath as she fiddled with her fingers. She said as she looked to Inuyasha with a weak smile. "But no worries Inuyasha, I alway heal up in no time!" She said as she pushed him away playfully. Wanting to hide his worries.


End file.
